


(fanart) Wolfstar

by zoasart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Lie Low At Lupin's (Harry Potter), M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Partial Nudity, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Gossip

  
  



	2. Fight and make up

  
  
  
  



	3. Sunrise

  
  
  



	4. Nineteen Seventy-nine

  
  



	5. Taking in a stray

  
  
  



	6. The black fur coat from the thrift shop

  
  
  
  



	7. Take you back to bed

  
  
  



End file.
